Fi, My Wonderful Sword Spirit
by KnightCourage001
Summary: As Link progresses through his journey to rescue his childhood friend Zelda, he realizes that his sexual needs is starting to bother him. Fi, Link's Sword Spirit, senses her master's distress, offering her services to fulfill his sensual desires. How will things end up between Link and Fi? Read to find out! Please rate and review.
1. Fi's Surprise

**Hello, dear readers! I hope everyone is alright!**

**This is a pairing between Link and Fi, my personal favorite companionship. I sincerely hope you enjoy this couple.**

**I would like everyone to gain some insight from this fanfictional story.**

**Fi and Link belong to Nintendo.**

**Let us begin!**

_Zelda...I know you wanted to tell me something important that day we were flying on our Loftwings. You wanted to tell me something you've been meaning to confront me about, but could never summon the courage to talk to me about it. I could see it in your beautiful blue eyes; they were filled with intense emotion. Could it be possible that she...likes me more than just a friend? If so, I would love to tell her that I want to be with her, too! I want to be her everlasting soulmate, someone that will be there for her, regardless of our disagreements. Zelda's always been there for me, even when I didn't ask for her help. If that isn't a true friend, then hell, I don't know what is then!_

Link, the determined destined hero chosen by Goddess Hylia, was trekking through Faron Woods, looking for the trial gate that would lead him to the Silent Realm. After the showdown with Demon Lord Ghirahim at Lanayru Desert near the Temple of Time, Link had to go back to the Sealed Temple located in the Sealed Grounds near Faron Woods to talk to the unknown elderly lady residing there. The mysterious yet wise old woman said that in order to rescue Zelda, Link had to open the Gate of Time with the Goddess Sword, however, he could not unlock the passage unless the Goddess Sword receives the proper tempering from the three sacred flames. To find these divine flares, Link had to return to the lands that he once traversed to retrieve these holy fires.

Suddenly, Fi, Link's Sword Spirit, leapt from the hilt of the Goddess Sword, floating in front of him. Fi has short blue hair, beryl skin, a cute face, voided teal eyes, and a curvaceous body. Fi was wearing a purple shirt with a sapphire jewel embedded in the center, a gold design framing the gem along with parallel yellow threading sewn into her upper garment. Fi's shawl was purple on the left and blue on the right, her legs covered with black stockings that has an intricate design elongating from her thighs to her delicate feet, black low-heel shoes gracing her extremities.

_"Master, I am detecting a peculiar energy nearby," _Fi said, her melodious voice reverberating around the quiet Faron Woods. _"I estimate a 95% chance that it could be the trial gate leading to the Silent Realm. We should proceed to that location, Master." _

Link was daydreaming, looking up at the blue sky, listening to the birds cheerful chirping.

_Zelda...wherever you are, please, be safe..._

_"Master Link, I am sensing that the heat of your body has risen by 15%. Are you having any ailments that may be the cause of this unknown rise in temperature?" _Fi asked. "No, Fi, I'm alright," Link answered. "_Further analysis indicate that the increase in your thermal reading is due to your cognitive patterns," _Fi stated. _"There is a 85% probability that these muses are of Her Grace, or Zelda."_

_What, how did Fi know! Damn it, so much for my private thoughts!_

"Fi, I assure you, I'm _fine_," Link drawled. _"I am coming to a conclusion to your current predicament, Master," _Fi claimed. _"It seems that since Her Grace has disappeared, you long for her company. Your libido has intensified lately and your deliberations of Her Grace entices you. Master...if I may suggest, I can relieve you of your sexual frustration."_

"What, have you lost your mind, Fi!" Link exclaimed. "There is no way I can do _that _with you! Seriously, Fi, out of _all _of your percentages, probabilities and estimates, this has to be the most _ridiculous _thing that has ever left your mouth. You know what, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that. Let's keep moving, Fi."

As Link started walking in the direction of the trial gate, Fi glided in front of him, preventing him from advancing.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Fi? Move out of my way!" Link shouted. _"I am afraid I cannot comply with your request, Master," _Fi said, the slightest hint of a smile gracing her indigo lips. _"Your sexual needs will distract you the more you neglect it, Master. Until I fulfill your desires, Master Link, I will not allow you to progress to the trial gate." _

"This is fucking asinine!" Link yelled angrily, getting into his fighting stance. "Get the hell out of my way right now-"

Fi rushed toward Link, kissing him, securing her cape around him possessively. Link, shocked by Fi's bold assault, struggled to break free from her embrace, only to be surprised that he could not get away from her, even though she did not have any arms. Fi fell on top of Link on the ground, straddling his waist, slowly grinding her hips, moaning tunefully into his mouth.

_Fi, stop this at once! Why is she doing this to me? Let me go, Fi!_

**Stay tuned! There is more to come!**

**My published book, **_'The Legendary Taurean The Knighthood of Courage'_**, ****is a novel that I have on other websites. If you wish to know of my literary passion, PM me to receive your answers.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Fi's Undying Love

Fi relentlessly kissed Link, thrusting against him with passion, both of them moaning vehemently. Though Link was startled by Fi's sexual advance, he was slowly submitting to her seduction, never imagining that his Sword Spirit harbored such intense feelings. Fi licked her azure tongue against Link's lips, wanting her master's permission to enter. Link allowed Fi entry to his orifice, embracing her tenderly, grasping her perfectly round blue buttocks through her shirt. Fi chuckled mellifluously, trailing light kisses down Link's jawline.

_"Master, I am your Sword Spirit, your guardian angel, your everlasting companion," _Fi said, nibbling Link's neck with her cobalt teeth. _"There are no amount of calculations, estimates, or probabilities that can assert my support for you, Master Link. I will do anything for you, even give my very existence merely to see you well. Do not ever shut me out, accept me as I am, Master." _

_Great...now Fi's got me stuck between a rock and a hard place. Her words strike my heart at its core, but Zelda...my cherished Zelda...what the hell am I going to do! Fi refuses to let me go, not to mention she's gotten me pretty horny. I guess I'll just see what she does and take it from there, I suppose._

Fi reached down amidst Link's legs, massaging his member through his pants soothingly, manipulating her serape as if it were appendages. Link took a sharp intake of breath, clenching his teeth, grunting from Fi's pleasuring caress.

_"Oh, Master Link, how I appreciate you..." _Fi stated dreamily. "Fi...this amorous side of you...it's interesting," Link claimed, flipping their position, Fi now lying on the ground. _"Master, there is a 100% probability that what you are _

_referring to is the emotion known as...love," _Fi said, kissing Link's forehead. "Fi...I need you now..." Link stated, shuddering from Fi's ministration to his aroused segment. _"Master, do with me what you will," _Fi claimed, spreading her legs wider. _"My sole duty is to ensure your safety and happiness. Now, Master Link, undress me so that we may commence copulation." _

"Copu...copu...uh..." Link said, confused. _"Intercourse, Master," _Fi stated. "I still don't get it," Link claimed. _"Master Link, there is a 77% chance that your intellectual capacity requires elevation," _Fi said, letting go of Link's garbed manhood. _"Please, Master, let us not waste time. To initiate the act known as sex, you must unclothe me."_

_Did...Fi just call me stupid? Never mind...I'd better get this over with. I know that if I try to leave, Fi will follow me or use some kind of magic to stop me. Well...I guess I'll be losing my virginity to Fi. Zelda...I'm sorry...so sorry that my celibacy couldn't be with you..._

Link began taking off Fi's shoes and hosieries, tossing them next to a tree. Link gently took one of Fi's graceful turquoise feet in his hands, kneading it, kissing her sole and lovely toes, allowing his tongue to graze between her phalanges.

_Fi, you taste so good...like strawberry shortcake! I have to taste more of you before I get inside you._

Fi sighed contently, relishing Link applying pressure to the sensitive nerves in her extremity. Link ascented Fi's leg, placing feathery kisses on her soft, beautiful limb, gliding his speech muscle across it, savoring her sweetness. Fi moaned harmoniously, placing her other leg on Link's shoulder.

_"Master, there is a 98% estimate that my vaginal secretion should provide enough lubrication for penetration," _Fi whimpered, arching her back. "There's one more thing I want to do to you before I become one with you, Fi," Link stated, lying on his stomach, inches from Fi's shaved, moistened womanhood.

Link languidly licked Fi's drenched sex, luxurating in her otherworldly taste. Fi released cries of pleasure, gently binding Link's head with her legs, her breathing ragged.

**_This may astound you, Master, but I have to do this._**

Fi grew two navy arms, one of her hands tightly grasping Link's head, encouraging him to push his tongue deeper into her saturated love cavern.

_What the hell, Fi sprouted arms! What **is **she, a celestial being from the great beyond!_

Link complied with Fi's wish, flicking his tongue against her clitoris consistently, the Sword Spirit's impassioned shouts echoing throughout Faron Woods.

_"Master, I beg of you, please inaugurate our fornication," _Fi moaned, opening her legs, releasing Link's head. "Understood, Fi," Link claimed, pulling his pants down, lifting up Fi's shirt, lining his stimulated member with her womanhood.

Link calmly pushed part of his segment into Fi, his breath hitching in his throat upon feeling her warmth.

_"Master Link, please relax, there is a 97% probability that I will be okay," _Fi said dotingly, fastening her arms about Link's neck, her legs around his waist. _"Make love to me, Master Link, I await you..." _

_Fi...you're so special...to me..._

Link forced the remaining of his manhood into Fi, nuzzling her neck, both members releasing a drawn out groan.

_ "Now, Master Link, stroke me," _Fi stated. "Okay, Fi, I will," Link claimed.

Link pulled a fraction of his member out before slowly pushing back into Fi, the Sword Spirit's repeated moans becoming music to the Goddess's Chosen Hero's ears. Gradually, Link began thrusting into Fi with vigor, gutterally grunting, embracing her firmly with utter love, licking her neck. Fi threw her head back, screaming in mind-bending ecstacy. As the two parties proceeded, Fi timed Link's thrust with her bobbing motion, wanting more of his segment inside of her.

_Fi...today, you've made me very happy. I can't believe this feels so...so...I can't even find the right words. It's an indescribable sensation. To be honest, I don't want to tell Fi, "I love you", after doing this with her. I...want to wait longer...to see if I actually feel that way for her. Zelda, if I wasn't meant to be with you, then I'm sorry. But, I will save you, that I promise!_

_"Oh, Master, Master Link, I...estimate my release in 56.89...seconds," _Fi mewled, clinging to Link steadfastly.

_Oh, Fi...you and your calculations...never cease to amaze me..._

Fi's womanhood began to contract around Link's manhood, the two companions nearing their respective climax.

"Fi...Fi, I think I'm...it's...it's..." Link gritted, trying to refrain from screaming. _"Master...there is a 93% chance...that you have reached...your apex," _ Fi said.

Link and Fi released their orgasm simultaneously, filling the evening Faron Woods with pleasurable shrieks. During the afterglow, Link stayed on top of Fi, breathing heavily, inhaling her natural scent, which smelled similar to sunflowers.

"Fi...that was...beautiful...like you..." Link purred, smoothing his fingers through Fi's azure hair, looking ardently into her voided teal eyes. _"My sentiments...exactly, Master Link, and...thank you," _Fi stated, reciprocating Link's affectionate actions. _"Master Link, the sun will set in approximately 48 minutes. Demon Lord Ghirahim's minions are highly active at night. I know of an alcove that will provide temporary shelter. I will teleport us there at once." _

Fi warped Link, her nylons and shoes, and herself to the niche that would be their momentary accommodation. When they arrived at the recess, Fi sat against the wall while Link laid in the valley of her small breasts, gently removing his flaccid segment from her aqueous womanhood. Fi cast her magic to clean herself and Link, using telekinesis to pull up and fasten his pants. Link yawned, becoming drowzy from their recent affair.

_Fi, you're so...amazing...I...I...no...not yet. I...have to be sure first..._

As Link fell asleep, Fi covered him with her shawl, keeping him warm from the cool nightly air. Fi wrapped her arms around Link, resting her chin on his head, staying alert, ready to protect him if trouble approached.

_"Master Link, I will always be here for you, I will always guard you, and most of all, I will always cherish you,"_ Fi claimed devotedly. _"Her __Grace, Goddess Hylia, may have sent me to guide you on this treacherous mission, but now, I am making my own decisions. I choose to live solely for you, my heroic Master Link..."_


	3. Link's Pleasant Dream

_"Fi, my precious Fi, will you always be here with me?" Link cooed, sitting across from Fi. "Yes, Master, I will __**always **__be here for you, to protect you, to aid you, to feed you, to pamper you, and...to __**pleasure **__you," Fi purred, massaging Link's handsome feet._

_Link and Fi were sitting under a tree near the Skyview Temple located in the Deep Woods early in the afternoon. Fi and Link decided to take a break from their arduous journey, wanting to become closer to each other. Nearly every night, Link and Fi either made slow, sensual love or passionate sex. Fi and Link were virtually inseparable, except during moments of their mission when Fi would want to look for clues while Link searched for hints elsewhere. _

_There have been moments when Link and Fi had disagreements, the Goddess's Chosen Hero, being the determined individual that he is, refused to admit that his Sword Spirit was wise and almost always accurate. Nevertheless, those minor arguments never deterred Fi and Link from being the loving couple that they were._

_"Fi, would you like to dance?" Link asked sweetly. "Why, yes I would, Master Link," Fi answered humorously, pretending to be astounded by Link's offer. _

_Link put on his socks and boots while Fi put on her black, low-heel shoes. Link rose up, extending his hand toward Fi, who walked seductively over to him, gently setting her hand in his extremity. Link held Fi close to him, gazing ardently into her voided teal eyes as they danced slowly, listening to the cheerful chirps of the birds, feeling the light caress of the wind against their skin, and ausculting to the slight swaying of the trees; that was their music. Fi leaned in toward Link's face, kissing him delicately on his lips, giggling._

_"You're a playful one, Fi," Link purred, grabbing Fi's buttocks, squeezing them. "The probability of you enjoying my enticing actions are high, Master Link," Fi said amusingly. "Fi...you're the best damn thing that's ever happen to me, remember that...my dearest love," Link stated affectionately, embracing Fi firmly, nuzzling her neck, inhaling her sunflower scent. "I likewise your emotions, Master Link, I hold our intense spiritual bond beyond the **highest **degree," Fi claimed, returning Link's hug, keeping in tune with his foot movements. _

_Link kissed Fi, invading her mouth with his tongue, tasting his angelic Sword Spirit. Fi reciprocated Link's kiss, moaning musically into his mouth, swaying her hips. Link clutched the back of Fi's upper thigh, bringing her leg around his waist. Fi received the message, leaping slightly, wrapping her other appendage about Link without breaking their kiss. Reluctantly, Link pulled away from Fi for oxygen, having three strong words replaying in his mind._

_"Fi...I love you, I love you so much, my Angel Fi," Link said. "I love you also, my heroic Master Link, very adamently I might add," Fi stated. "I am yours forevermore, Master. Do with me what you will. I am yours forevermore, always."_

Link slowly opened his eyes, blinking away his sleepiness. Link attempted to shift his body, but someone was holding him securely. Link looked up from his lying position, realizing that it was Fi grasping him protectively. Link did not know whether or not Fi slept, but from his perspective, his Sword Spirit appeared to be in a stand by-like state yet the slight rising and falling of her warm chest assured him that she was fine. Link craned his neck, kissing Fi on her soft, smooth orifice, thus waking his Sword Spirit.

_"Good morning, Master Link,"_ Fi greeted, kissing Link._ "I hope you slept well. While you were in your dorment state, Master, I took the liberty of formulating a plan for the day. First, you must conquer the Silent Realm in Faron Woods. Once you have completed that task, visit areas you have yet to explore to find a lead on the sacred flame. However, when the sun begins to set, we must go back to Skyloft to restock your supplies, take care of your hygiene, eat a nutritious meal, get rest, and...I must fulfill your nocturnal desires, Master Link."_

_Oh, Fi, you're so insatiable. I already know your sex drive is high, so don't worry, my angel, I'm always ready for you._

"Fi, sweetie, I had a dream about you, about us," Link claimed, caressing Fi's cheeks with his hands. _"Dream...you mean the illusory images that satuarate one's mind when one is in a quiescent state, Master Link?" _Fi inquired. "Yes, Fi, but those scenes between you and I didn't feel fake; on the contrary, it felt very real," Link responded, stroking his thumbs over Fi's jawline. "We were sitting near the Skyview Temple, having a conversation while you were giving me a relaxing foot massage. We danced, kissed and told each other that we loved..."

_...God-**damn **it all to hell, my dumbass **said **I wouldn't say shit about that yet! But...ever since Fi's been traveling with me, I knew she was special, very special, indeed. And now that we became closer due to our little...session yesterday, my feelings for her only grow stronger. Still...what will Zelda think? Hopefully, she won't be upset because she's the person I respect more than anyone in Skyloft...well, besides Headmaster Gaepora. I just wish Zelda understands if I choose to stay with Fi, but I mustn't dwell on that now. I...have to give this more time!_

_"Master Link...that sounds utterly beautiful, I will keep a record of this in my memory file," _Fi said. "Thank you, dearest, I _need _you to remember," Link purred, kissing Fi. _"Master Link..." _Fi stated dreamily. "Angel Fi..." Link mimiced sincerely. _"Master, I am detecting an increase in your body temperature, I can relieve you, if you wish for me to do so," _Fi claimed. "My pleasure, Angel Fi," Link purred lustfully.


	4. Farore's Silent Realm

_"Are you ready to conquer the Silent Realm that awaits you, Master Link?"_ Fi inquired, licking her lips, tasting the remainder of Link's essence. "Yes, Fi, we should get going," Link replied, pulling up his pants. "Oh, and Fi, I'll be waiting for you tonight when we get back to Skyloft, but we gotta keep it down, otherwise everybody will be sticking their nose in my fucking business."

_"Agreed, Master Link, but...I wanted to pleasure you outside of the Knight Academy, under the night starry sky," _Fi said, sliding her nylons on her dainty feet, pulling them up her legs. "Wow Fi, you sound very romantic, guess that's one of many things I love about you, my Angel Fi," Link stated, picking up Fi's shoes, placing them on her feet. _"Thank you, Master Link, um...do you think the probability of you carrying me bridle-style is low, Master?" _Fi asked. "Actually, I estimate that it's quite high, Fi," Link responded, swooping Fi off of the alcove floor, kissing her.

Fi encircled her arms around Link's neck, nudging her tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss. Link could slightly taste his own essence yet it did not faze him; he accepted it because he loved Fi dearly. Fi wanted to continue kissing Link, even wanting him to make passionate love to her, but she remained focused, hesitantly pulling away from the lip-lock, observing her master endearingly.

_"Master, the Silent Realm awaits you, I will teleport us to the location where you must undergo this task at once," _Fi claimed, warping them to the trial gate.

Fi and Link emerged in Faron Woods, the early morning sunshine beaming wondrously through the trees. Link and Fi stood in front of the Great Tree that overlooked the entire Faron Province, gazing down at a teal circle with a peculiar symbol in the center on the ground.

_"Master, I estimate a 87% chance that this circle will lead you to the Silent Realm," _Fi said. _"To open the gate, the Goddess Harp you received from Her Grace must be played in tune with my singing. The melody we learned at the Isle of Songs, Farore's Courage, will help you unlock the trial you must complete."_

Fi reluctantly floated from Link's hold, gliding to the opposite side of the circle. Link removed the Goddess Harp from his pouch, holding it with care in his arms.

_Zelda...my dearest Zelda...I'm coming for you! Ghirahim, his master, these ugly ass bokoblins, whatever the hell stands in my way of saving you, I'll send it to the depths of oblivion! You've done too much for me, your best friend, to just sit idly by and do nothing! I'll save you, Zelda, I'll save you, I promise! With Fi's help, I'll be certain to make that vow a reality!_

_"Are you ready, Master Link? When I begin singing, proceed with strumming the notes to Farore's Courage," _Fi stated. "I understand, Angel Fi, let's begin!" Link claimed determinedly, his azure eyes blazing intensely.

Fi proceeded with singing Farore's Courage, Link strumming the strings of the Goddess Harp with perfect timing. As Link and Fi participated in their respective role, a indescribable design began circling around the beryl orb, syncing with the pair's performance. Once the etheral configuration was finished, the duo ceased their musical arrangement.

_"Master, unsheathe the Goddess Sword and thrust it in the center of the gate. Once you have done so, you will be transported to the Silent Realm to complete your task," _Fi said, leaping gracefully over the trial gate, securing her arms about Link's neck lovingly, looking tenderly into his blue eyes. _"Good luck, my heroic Master Link, you have my every confidence."_

Fi kissed Link, moaning into his mouth, the Goddess's Chosen Hero reciprocating his Sword Spirit's affection. Fi slowly withdrew from Link's lips, gliding slightly to the right, requiring her master to step forth toward the trial gate.

"Aren't you coming with me, Angel Fi?" Link questioned. _"Unfortunately, Master Link, I cannot travel with you to the Silent Realm because this trial is strictly for you and you alone,"_ Fi answered lamentably. _"It __ails me that I cannot aid you, but you need not worry for if you **believe**, you will **always **attain greatness."_

"Fi...I...I...I-"

Fi gently placed one of her delicate indigo fingers on Link's orifice, shushing him soothingly.

_"Master...tell me what you are feeling after you return from the Silent Realm," _Fi cooed. "Okay, Angel Fi, I will," Link stated, kissing Fi's gorgeous phalange.

Link drew the Goddess Sword from its sheathe, ambling toward the trial gate. When Link was standing over the emblem, he turned the Goddess Sword upside down, thrusting it into the crest. Link began feeling lightheaded, falling into a state of unconsciousness as his soul was separated from his corporal form. Fi hovered protectively over Link's lifeless body, summoning a near-impenetrable cerulean dome that surrounded them to defend against enemies that may be lurking nearby.

_"My precious Master Link...I await your return, you can do it,"_ Fi claimed reverently. _"If __there is anyone I trust to complete **any **task, the probability will **always **be you...my first and everlasting love..."_


	5. Midnight Sparring

Link successfully completed Farore's Silent Realm, realizing that collecting the Tears of Farore was not that difficult of a task. For the first half of the trial, Link was close to getting caught by the Silent Realm's Guardians, which were twice his size, intimidating in appearance, and quick on foot. The Guardians were not Link's only problem; floating specters with bells alerted the fearsome Guardians of his presence whenever he did not run fast enough to escape its light. Flying phantoms that resembled the Guardians scared Link the most, scraping their long swords together menacingly, ready to skewer his soul whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Link's spirit returned to his body, the Goddess's Chosen Hero lethargically opening his eyes. Link slowly sat up, stretching his limbs, Fi kneeling next to him, kissing his cheek.

_"It is a pleasure to see you well, Master Link," _Fi said sweetly, embracing Link. _"Congratulations on your accomplishment of the Silent Realm. You have obtained the Water Dragon's Scale as a result of this achievement. Yet...unfortunately, you were in the Silent Realm longer than I anticipated, my heroic Master Link, as the sun is currently setting. You do not have time to explore areas that you previously could not access. We must adjourn back to Skyloft for the evening for recuperation. And...um...I must fulfill your nightly desires, sweet Master."_

"Ha, you're such a bad girl, Fi," Link joked, kissing Fi, the Sword Spirit blushing. "I have some things in mind for us, dear. I hope you do as well because for some odd reason, I'm _full _of energy right now. Maybe it's because I felt so light while in the Silent Realm and not being weighed down by my equipment. Anyway, I'm ready for whatever's ahead!"

_"Hmm...I hope you are ready for **me**, Master Link," _Fi purred, nibbling Link's ear. "I-I-I'm a-always...r-ready f-for y-y-you...A-Angel Fi," Link stammered, moaning. _"We will see how ready you are, Master Link,"_ Fi whispered seductively into Link's ear.

Link rose from off of the ground, admiring the sun's rays beaming through the Great Tree's leaves.

"Fi...this is so wonderful, I mean, it's moments like this that make this burdensome mission tolerable," Link stated absent-mindedly. _"Yes, I agree with you entirely, Master Link. Though the sun is approximately 90% hydrogen, this spectacular phenomenon is indeed beautiful," _Fi claimed. _"Master Link, we can observe the sunset when we return to Skyloft. We must leave Faron Woods before Demon Lord Ghirahim himself or his minions emerge." _

Fi leapt gracefully into the hilt of the Goddess Sword, Link hurrying to the bird statue located on the viewing platform, wishing to return to the sky. The bird statue released an orange column of light, abruptly lifting Link into the air, the Goddess's Chosen Hero removing the Sailcloth from his adventure pouch, being ascended beyond the clouds. When Link penetrated the cloud barrier, he whistled for his Crimson Loftwing, who immediately came to his aid, telling the large bird to drop him off on the eastern edge of Skyloft. The Crimson Loftwing squawked happily, flying rapidly toward Link's preferred destination. As the Crimson Loftwing flew over Link's terminus, the Goddess's Chosen Hero jumped from the large bird's back, opening up the Sailcloth again, landing safely near the windmill.

"Angel Fi, this is where I want us to be, sweetie," Link said, staring at the sunset glaring behind the clouds. _"Affirmative, Master Link," _Fi stated, springing from the Goddess Sword, floating next to Link, gazing at the sunset. _"Master Link, before __we commence our spiritual loving routine, I want to see how you fair in hand-to-hand combat, or, martial arts, if you will."_

"You want to combat against me during such a romantic moment like this, Fi? That hardly seems fair," Link playfully complained. "Besides, what good will hand-to-hand combat do me if I'm an expert at using a sword?"

_"Master Link, as much as I love and respect you, please refrain from arrogance and naivete as it will be your undoing," _Fi admonished. _"There maybe scenarios when the Goddess Sword, or any sword, will not be within your reach, resulting in the only means of self-defense, which is martial arts, or hand-to-hand combat. It is very important to be diverse in many aspects, Master Link, whether you are on or off of the battlefield, because a close-minded being is likely to always fail. I want no such thing to become of you. Now, prepare yourself, Master._

Link stood in his usual fighting stance, Fi adopting a boxer posture.

"Um...Fi, what kind of stance is that?" Link inquired. _"This is a boxer stance, Master Link, this is one of many fighting styles and techniques I will be showing to you," _Fi answered._ "In this particular style, punches, jabs, hooks, and uppercuts serve as the user's primary attacks. Master Link, please take this pose at once."_

"Fi, please, I don't want to fight you," Link claimed. _"This is for your benefit, Master Link, I will not allow you to leave until you have grasped my martial art concepts," _Fi said earnestly.

_Damn, Fi can be so stubborn! It's like deja vu all over again. Shit, she practically raped me and I couldn't do a damned thing about it. Fi may look dainty and sweet, but she's supernatural and strong as fuck! I'd better keep my guard up. _

Link heeded Fi's advice, taking her stance.

_"Excellent, Master Link, now pay close attention as we progress through these sessions," _Fi advised, shifting swiftly, sweep kicking Link's feet from under him.

Link fell on his back, grunting from the impact.

_What the fuck just happened! I didn't even see her move! That's not fair, she just said the boxing style uses hands only, unless she's kickboxing. Goddamn it, this is going to be harder than I thought._

Fi stood dominately over Link, who looked up at the Sword Spirit, her image glowing in the setting sun, making her seem more otherworldly than she already was, which had the Goddess's Chosen Hero observing her with utter interest.

_"Rise, Master Link, there is much for you to learn," _Fi commanded.

Link rose to his feet, throwing a punch at Fi, who easily parried his assault, tossing him to the ground.

_"Master Link, please fight me with all of your heart, fight me as if I were your enemy," _Fi said, hunching over slightly, arching her hands. "What...fighting art...is that?" Link asked, rising off of the ground. _"This brawl approach is known as the Praying Mantis, Master Link,"_ Fi replied._"Be careful, this method is more sophisticated than the boxing craft, for agile movements, advanced reflexes, and pressure point striking are key in this exceptional artistry. In case you do not know what pressure points are, Master, they are your vital areas that you must protect at all cost. I can see every pressure point located in your body, Master Link, so guard yourself wisely."_

Fi vanished into thin air, suddenly appearing beside Link, four of her fingers outstretched as she attempted to strike him. Link sensed Fi's oncoming offense, blocking it, but not quick to counter her knee to his stomach. Link doubled over, coughing, Fi snaking her arm around his neck, pulling him up against her body, holding him in the headlock, albeit lightly.

_"Master Link, **please**, you must learn quickly, I do not like doing this to you," _Fi stated sadly.

_Damn it, Fi's whooping my ass, for Din's sake! Shit, this is going to be a long, **long **night!_

* * *

Fi trained Link well after midnight, determined to teach her love martial arts, regardless of how tired he was or how much he complained that she had the advantage over him. Though Link was exhausted and slightly irate at Fi, he admired her resolution and depth.

_"Master, we can cease our sparring lessons for the day, I will not push you any further," _Fi claimed apologetically. "Oh thank Farore, I'm _totally _beat!" Link said happily, falling backwards into the fairly tall grass near the windmill. _"Master...it's time, I...can make it up to you, if you will let me," _Fi stated tenderly, blushing, crawling over Link's lying form, softly kissing about his handsome visage. "You don't have to feel guilty, Fi, you're only helping me, so don't worry," Link assured, moaning, massaging Fi's back lovingly.

_"You should cleanse yourself, Master, you have had a long day," _Fi purred somberly. _"There is a spring above the Waterfall Cave, I will teleport us there. And Master...may I join you while you bathe?"_

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my beautiful Angel Fi," Link responded pleasantly.

**Stay tuned for chapter 6!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
